


See What We See

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The sequel toMy Heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The last few days seem to fly by and it is already Tuesday night. We are leaving in the morning and I haven’t even packed yet. Justin has been packed since Monday night, but do you think the little fucker even bothered to pack my things? Nope, he just told me to do it myself because he didn’t want to hear my bitching about the way he packs my things. I guess he got me there. If he isn’t packing my things I wonder what he is doing in the bedroom. Maybe he changed his mind and is going to be a good little wife and pack my suitcases.

“Brian?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What’s this?” Oh fuck!

“What’s what?” Just ignore it, think you just left it here and I wasn’t pretending it was you most days.

“Brian!”

“It appears to be some kind of sweatshirt, do I get a prize now?”

“I know it’s a sweatshirt, it’s mine. What I want to know is why it was in your underwear drawer?” I am never asking him to pack any of my things again.

“Because you left it there?” Come on buy it…please.

“Wrong answer old man.”

“FINE! It was put there by aliens that made me think that it was you for a short while.”

“Kay…. huh? Brian, what are you on and how much did you take?”

“Finish packing my things yet?” Nice change of subject…Jesus I am so screwed. I need something to distract him and my brain isn’t fucking working. I know…brochures. “I want to show you some brochures, so hurry up.” He’s not buying this…shit.

“Nice try, now spill it.” 

“Fine… you left it here. Now leave a man with some dignity and don’t make me tell you anything else.” Please let that be enough because I don’t feel like telling him that I carried that damn thing around like the Charlie Brown character with the blanket.

“How cute… you slept with it didn’t you? AAAAAWWWWWW!”

“Well we can start off by going to see the biggest ball of twine and the largest non-stick frying pan. Did you know that the house from the movie ‘Twister’ is a bed a breakfast? Sounds like fun, I guess our road trip is headed to Iowa.” That should help him to change his course of thinking.

“While we are there are we going to go cow tipping and pick some corn, milk a few cows. What the hell Brian?” 

“Well, since we aren’t driving anywhere we’re flying into Cedar Rapids and going to see the beautiful sites of Iowa. I can see it now! The wonderful smell of cow shit and slaughter houses, and if we’re lucky we might even see a horse and buggy. I can’t wait. Hurry up, Sunshine.” He is going to shit a brick! God, this is too funny.

“Fine, I won’t say anything else about the sweatshirt, but please do not take me there! I would rather watch Ted and Emmett have sex that have that fun filled vacation to Iowa. So what is behind door number 2?”

I win! Ha Ha! “Are you sure? I mean door number two only involves you and me on a beach in Hawaii. That is, unless you want door number 3, which is to visit my mom.” 

“We can’t go visit your mom…she would have us reading bibles and trying cleanse our souls before we were sent to hell… wait a minute…did you say Hawaii?”

There it is. “Why yes, I did. So start packing my bags, dear.”

“Okay, so we are really going to Hawaii?” He lunges at me and starts kissing me uncontrollably. 

“Yes, we really are, but we have a 6:30am flight and you really need to go pack my shit.”

“Fine… but I better not hear any bitching about how the Prada is wrinkled and it was on top of the Gucci….blah blah blah. Fair enough?”

“Whatever the fuck. Just go.” I give him one final kiss and he disappears into the bedroom to pack my stuff. What in the hell is that sound? He’s humming…oh my God. I walk over to the bedroom and find the most “mature” person I know hula dancing. Shoot me now. I just turn around and walk back to the kitchen to get a much deserved drink when I see the sweatshirt Justin brought out laying on one of the bar stools. I pick it up and hold it close to me and breath in the scent of the person that I love so much.

“AAAAWWWWW… I knew you slept with it!” 

“That’s it… you are sleeping on the couch tonight.” I knew he would catch me, why do I do these things to myself? Justin walks towards me and grabs the sweatshirt to take it away from me and I don’t know why, but I can’t let it go. Then I hear him whisper to me.

“You don’t need it anymore. I’m not going anywhere… let it go.” And I do.


	2. See What We See

We wake up in the morning and are already running late. Good thing we are all packed so all we have to do is shower and go. We get to the airport about an hour before we are supposed to depart. Everything seems to be going all right and we proceed to the security checkpoint so we can get to the gate. Of course Justin gets picked to have his carry on searched and he also has to take off his shoes, you would think they were going to strip search him by the time they were through. While all of this was going on I was going to make some sort of comment for them to check his ass for foreign objects, but I decided against it. They would have probably hauled both of us to jail. We board about 15 minutes before our scheduled time to leave and sit down with sighs of relief. I entwine my hand with his and decide it is time for some sleep. God knows that I won’t be getting much of that while I am on a supposed vacation.

I feel someone tapping my shoulder and I quietly say, “Fuck off, I need more sleep.” Not realizing that it isn’t Justin.

“Sorry Sir, I just wanted to know if you and your… umm.. son… would want breakfast.”

I am still in a daze, but I now realize that a flight attendant is asking this question. “Yes, my wife and I would like the breakfast… obviously not my son.”

“Be nice Brian… sorry about that… he is just cranky because we didn’t get to have sex this morning before we left.”

The expression on her face is so worth everything that we just said. I don’t think her mouth could open any wider. I bet her boyfriend or husband must love her.

“Okidoki, I’ll bring that breakfast right over to you…drinks?”

“Coffee for me… and what for you sweetheart?” I can’t keep this up much longer I am going to die laughing if this woman doesn’t go away.

“Juice, milk, and coffee, please. Gotta keep my strength up, he may be old, but he has a lot of stamina.”

“Screw you, I am not old! Besides I never hear you complaining when my dick is up your ass!” I forgot where I was for just a second and take a glance and the lady standing to my left.

“Well, I’ll just excuse myself on that note. Oh and by the way… it doesn’t offend me and I don’t object to it. I just can’t believe that I wouldn’t stand a chance with either of you, but then again, my girlfriend might object to it if I did.”

With that she disappears to get our breakfast. Well, I was not expecting that. Isn’t there any good shock value left in the world? I’m glad that wasn’t about the only excitement we had on any of the flights. Although at one point I thought that Justin was going to try and drag me into the bathroom to join the mile high club, but I talked him out of it by reminding him of what happened to Emmett. I know it was a mean thing to do, but I just didn’t need an audience when we came out of the bathroom. Lord knows they would hear Justin screaming all the way to the back of the plane. We had to change planes twice and I was never so glad to be in first class because there is not way I would be able to walk if we were in coach, I would have felt like a sardine. We finally land in Kauai at about 4:30pm and I all I really want to do is get to the hotel and sleep some more. Quite odd considering we slept pretty much the whole way here. Oh well, fuck it. I’m on vacation. I didn’t think we would ever reach the resort, but we did and when we finally get into the room Justin’s jaw drops and immediately goes in search of everything he can find in the room. 

“Jesus Brian! This is way too much. All we really needed was a bed and a shower.”

“What would be the fun in that, Sunshine? Besides this way I have at least four or five more places to fuck you.” I smile and just start to think about all of those places. I have to admit that I didn’t think that it would really be so big. This place is bigger than the loft. There is a living room complete with a fireplace, a formal dining room, a sitting room, a kitchen, and a kitchen table and…

“Have you seen the size of the tub Brian? We are never leaving this place. Sell the loft and let’s move in here.” Justin finally emerges from site seeing in our suite. 

“With this place being so big, there better be one huge ass bed somewhere around here. I’ve already found the mini bar and the walk in closet. Do you think that they have rooms with bigger closets and a full size bar?”

“Brian, you could fit a horse in that closet, and there is no way that you need a full size bar. I plan on actually leaving the hotel room once in a while.”

“There is no such thing as a closet that is too big, and a full size bar just means more variety.”

“How ever did I get so lucky as to have my very own label queen lush?”

“Fuck you.” I am not a lush… label queen I can’t deny, but a lush… never. Okay, sometimes, maybe.

“I thought you’d never ask!” With that I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. I am determined to fuck him into the mattress. Maybe he won’t be able to walk for a while. That should even up the score a little.

A few hours later we decided to get something to eat. We weren’t so tired after all. Justin is having a little trouble walking and I take full credit for that. He isn't compaling now, and I didn't hear any complaints when he was screaming, "BRIAN… THERE… MORE… OH MY GOD… HARDER… NEVER STOP FUCKING ME!” For a while there I didn’t think that I could because with every word it just gave me more incentive to keep pushing into that tight little hole. It is like I can’t get close enough to him. The feel of his skin, those blue eyes. His hands on my… Oh Jesus, I need to stop thinking about this otherwise we are never going to be able to leave the fucking room! We manage to get out the room and towards the elevator. There are two women standing at the elevator arguing about which one of them brought the room key. God I hope the elevator doesn’t take too long.

“You have the key.” I heard the blonde say with a very annoyed expression her face.

“I don’t have that stupid key thing. I can’t even remember to put underwear on most of the time, so you know that I didn’t grab the fucking thing.”

“Whatever the fuck, now you have to go find one later so we can get back in the fucking room.” If I didn’t know any better that would sound like me talking to Justin. I kind like her attitude.

“Look, it isn’t my fault that you are forgetful as well as the most clumsy person I know. So you can find it, I’m going to the pool and think of ways to fuck with your mind while you sleep.” The brunette sounds like Justin with his chipper voice all the while plotting a way to off me. 

“Okay, go to the pool when you are dressed for dinner. While you are at it why don’t you jump in fully clothed and remember why it is you didn’t get the fucking key! What in the fuck are you staring at?” Oh shit. I didn’t know I was listening and staring. 

“I … uh …” Think... fuck… think.

“Don’t mind him, we don’t let him out of his cage to often, he goes into shell shock most of the time and just stares at people. He is a nosy person, sorry. I’m Justin and this is my much older, but not so wise boyfriend Brian.”

“Twat!” Oh well, he saved me from telling the obvious lesbians that I was thinking how much they are like Justin and me.

“Hello Justin, my name is Jade and this is Tristan. She is always so fucking pre-menstrual and feels the need to be a raging bitch most of the time.”

“Shut up you daft cow. I’m not even pre-menstrual, that was last week, but I can’t deny the raging bitch part. So, Justin you seem to have a voice, what about the guy that belongs on the cover of GQ? Was he born mute, or did he just become that way over time?”

“Wow, you weren’t joking about the raging part. I can speak just fine when there is someone worth speaking to. Jade, what a nice name, you seem alright, but how did you end up with that.” I point towards Tristan, who is so much like me it is scary.

“I can’t ditch her even if I wanted to she is my partner and best friend.” 

“My condolences.” 

“Asshole.” Tristan is feisty, I like that a lot. Kind of like a much younger and much prettier Debbie.

“Bitch!”

“You say that like it is a bad thing, but thanks for the complement.” Okay, score one for her.

While Tristan and I are having are little exchange Justin and Jade are huddled together talking and laughing, no doubt about us. They look like they are just the best of girlfriends with so much gossip to catch up on that they need a few days alone. Lord help me. 

“Brian, I want Jade and Tristan to come to dinner with us.”

“What? You mean I have to sit with her for at least an hour, what are you trying to do to me Justin, do you want me dead.”

“You are so cute when you whine.” Little shit always gets his way.

“Whatever the fuck, can we just go.”

“You all have fun, I’m going to find a fucking key to my room and then go hang myself so I won’t have to see Captain Asshole for the rest of my life.” Damn, I think I like her. She is pretty funny.

“Oh come on Tristan, I’ll buy you a drink with a little umbrella.” Jade is so pleasant it is making me ill.

“Come on bitch, I’ll buy you another without an umbrella and we can get smashed and let the little girls gossip.”

“I would rather slit my wrists, Brian.” A comedian I tell you.

“I help you do it later, come on.” I don’t wait for her response because the elevator dings and I just pull her inside. Justin and Jade follow with huge smiles on their faces and I know that Justin thinks I have found a new little friend. On the way down in the elevator we discover that Jade and Justin are both artists. Tristan and Jade own a business together and Jade does all the artwork for the business while Tristan deals with the other side of it. I need a drink…NOW!

After eating way too much and drinking just the right amount I don’t mind that we are here with Tristan and Jade. They constantly bitch back and forth to each other about everything, but it is actually amusing because from what I can tell that is the way they communicate with each other. I wonder how long they have been together. We sit and tell stories about each other and they end of knowing all of my life story and Justin’s. I find out that they are here just on an “escape from reality” as Tristan calls it and they actually live in New York. Not far from the Pitts, maybe we could keep in touch with one another. 

“How long have you two know each other?” I find myself asking Tristan.

“Three years, and some days it seems like we are going on thirty. How about you and Justin?” 

“About the same.” 

“You two seem to be very happy together.” I look over and smile at Justin and think about how happy I am now that I have him back.

“I’d like to think so.”

“I would say that we are very happy.” Justin smiles and leans over to brush his lips against mine. I can feel my pants tighten just from that little gesture. I wonder how much longer we have to wait to get back the room. 

“Well, boys I think that I have had enough fun for the night and I can feel my bitchy self getting sentimental over the two of you so I am going to call it a night. Thanks for inviting us along, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Tristan says abruptly and then as an afterthought says, “Brian, as for you, it was an… experience.” She winks at me and then throws some money on the table and then leaves.

“Is she always that way? She just leaves you as if you aren’t even here?” Justin asks Jade who doesn’t seem phased by what just transpired.

“Yeah, but it is what makes her… well, her. I better get going to because that psycho still has to find a key to the room. It was definitely a pleasure to meet both of you and I wish that we could spend some more time together before we leave. I can see that you two are on a well deserved vacation, so I won’t intrude on that, but if you decide to leave the room again give us a call.” With that Jade gets up and leaves.

“Huh… was it something I said?” I say with a little smirk.

“Brian, I really like Jade, and I can tell that you enjoy being around Tristan. She is like you in the female form. Do you think we can do something with them again before we leave?”

“I like them too, maybe we can call them tomorrow and see if they want to go for lunch or something.”

“Thanks, now will you please pay the bill so we can get back to the room?!” 

“Do you have the key?” 

“Ha Ha… very funny smartass, now lets go.” He slaps my forearm and just smiles that smile that would make me do anything for him.

I wake up early next morning and decide to go for a swim and let Justin sleep in. If he is going to be able to walk anytime soon, he’ll need some rest. I’m surprised that I’m moving around as well as I am. I walk down to the pool area and see Tristan walking towards a chair after just getting out of the pool and she trips over her own two feet. I laugh out loud and she immediately looks up.

“Did I wrong somebody in a former life to deserve to see you this early in the morning? Not to mention you getting to see my clumsy side which I know you will use to your advantage.” If I were straight I would fuck her a few thousand times and then marry her for her personality alone.

“Good morning to you too, beautiful. Need a hand?”

“No thanks, I fall enough that I have this down to a science.” She gets up and continues on her way to the chair without looking back at me. 

“Do you really hate me or do you just have a crush on me?”

“How did someone as sweet as Justin end up with you?”

“Oh, come on, admit it. You’d fuck me if I were straight. Well, I guess you would have to be too, but I know you would.”

“One, I admit nothing. Two, who says I’m not straight?”

“One, you don’t have to admit it because I can see an attraction between us and I’m gay, so what does that say? Two, you have a partner, or do you usually forget about Jade so easily?” My tongue goes to the inside of my cheek and with a smile I lick my lips just to get a reaction out of her.

“You couldn’t even begin to think of the ways that it would take to satisfy me. As for Jade, she is my partner, my business partner. I’m as straight as they come and so is she.”

“Well, I just thought by the term that you two were a couple. You act like you’re married to each other. Bitch, bitch, bitch. What married couples do. Anyway, what are two doing today?”

“Fucker, we don’t bitch at each other all of the time. When we do we understand each other. We are planning on doing nothing and more of nothing. Jade usually sits in the room for most of the day reading or painting and I get to do whatever I want. Why, you want to try fucking a woman?” She laughs a little and I just don’t know what to say to that. Instead, I try to get the upper hand. Before she knows what happens I grab her in my arms and give her a kiss that leaves her breathless. For some reason I feel a little lightheaded to, like I said, if I was straight I would fuck her and then marry her. I look down at her now sitting in a chair.

“Now that we have established that you would fuck me, Justin and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have lunch with us.” She nods and then finds her voice.

“Just for the record. If Justin gets anything close to what you just gave me, I now know why he keeps you around. Why are all of the cute ones always gay?”

“Justin gets all of that and more. I don’t know the answer to the second one, but it probably goes along with why can’t I be straight when I meet such a beautiful woman?”

“Do you have a straight identical twin?”

“Nope, sorry, but if I ever find a long lost brother I’ll send him you way and live vicariously through him.”

“I suppose that will have to do. What time do you want to meet for lunch?”

“Around one o’clock okay?”

“Sure, we’ll meet you by the elevator. See ya cute boy.”

“Bye beautiful.” I haven’t really liked a woman for a long time enough to want to be friends with her. Tristan is already in my friend category, strange, but I am not even going to think about it. I swim some laps and by the time I am done I am all but racing to the room because for the last 10 minutes I have been thinking of nothing but Justin and what I would like to do to him in that huge tub. I get up to the room and Justin is still asleep. 

“Oh sunshine, wake up! We have plans with a bathtub and then with Tristan and Jade. In that order.”


	3. See What We See

I’m lying in this huge hotel bed with Justin wrapped around me and all I can do is stare at him, he is gorgeous. It has been a long time since I have been this happy. I don’t regret anything that I’ve done so far in life, except for being away from Justin as long as I was. We have been having a blast in Hawaii. I don’t know how much more fucking, sucking and sight seeing one man can take. We see Tristan and Jade everyday and strangely enough I don’t mind I at all. In fact, I look forward to seeing them. I know, it’s very weird, but I think that I would really like to continue to keep in touch with them. Tristan and I have been discussing another adventure for all of us over the past few days and I can only hope that Justin will go along with it.

“Morning.” I see Jus staring at me with wide eyes and I can already tell what he wants.

“Morning, baby.” He roles onto his back and I take the opportunity to move my hand onto his chest.

“What do you feel like doing today?” 

“Well I though that we could not plan anything and just see what we see. I already know one thing that I want to do though.” I move my hand lower and find his morning hard on in place, so predictable. 

“God, we are going to be the death of each other. I can’t get enough of you Brian.”

“Obviously I can’t get enough of you either because every time I look at you I want to be inside of you.” I lean in and kiss him, and what starts out as a simple kiss grows into something deeper and I can stand it anymore. I start to move down his body trying to kiss every inch of him. I reach his navel and poke my tongue out and start to trace down to his cock that is just waiting for me. I find my way to the underside of his cock and trace it to the top and move my mouth in and take him all the way inside my mouth.

“Ugghh…Bri…” 

I continue to suck him until I feel he isn’t going to last much longer and I pull up and just stare at him waiting for him to realize that I’ve stopped. 

“Don’t tease me Brian, I will finish myself off.” To punctuate his statement he reaches down and starts to stroke himself and I quickly put a stop to that by grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. 

“Be patient, Sunshine. I promise it will be worth the wait.” I lean in for another quick kiss and then move to put his legs onto my shoulders. He gets that smile that makes me want to eat him alive and I grab the lube and put some on my fingers, then slip one of my fingers into his hole and see the expression change to one of lust. I stretch him with another finger and after he starts to squirm I know he’s ready. I’ve been ready, so I pull his legs up a little further and bend down to kiss his with the head of my dick poking at his entry way. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I wonder if he wants the same thing. 

“Baby, do you trust me?” I whisper more than say to him.

“Of course, why would you think otherwise?” I push my cock just a little so he can really feel that I don’t have a condom on and that this is what I really want.

“I just need to make sure that you want this because I don’t want anyone else ever and I need to feel you, all of you.” I can’t seem to find my voice so I have still whisper these words, afraid that he will say know after all the lectures that I’ve given him. He didn’t say anything he just grabs my ass with one hand and my dick with the other and thrusts his ass into me and that helps guide me into him with authority.

“Does that answer your question?” With a little smirk in place he doesn’t move his hand from my ass, but he does start stroking it as if to tell me it’s okay.

Recovering from the shock, I smile at him and begin to realize the feeling of being inside of him. I know that I’m not going to last long so I just relish the tightness of him surrounding me and I feel so many emotions washing over me that I know I’m not going to last very long. Any other time 15 minutes would have been an insult, but after what just happened I feel like we have been making love for hours. I finally find the energy to roll off of him and just lay on my back with a million emotions running through my head. What if he leaves me again? What if he regrets this? What if…

“Bri, stop. I don’t regret it and I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” How does he do that? I look over and see the sunshine smile I don’t ever want to live with out.

“I love you too, Sunshine.” With last I wrap my arms around him and we fall asleep and I know that whatever happens, we will be okay.

We wake up about 3 hours later and are refreshed and ready to leave the hotel room, for at least a little while. I need to talk to Justin, but I don’t know how he is going to react. Oh what the hell.

“Tristan and I have thinking about taking another little adventure, are you up for it?”

“Where to?”

“Well, we were thinking that when we leave here we could fly into California and drive back home. We figure that we could stop and see some sites and just take our time.” I don’t know why I’m hoping that he will say yes, but I just don’t want to part from the new friends that we’ve made.

“I don’t see why not, but are you sure that you can handle that long of a drive with two women and me?” 

“Well, Tristan is as close as I can get to talking to myself and Jade clicks with you so well that I think that we’ll have a good time.”

“Bri, is there something about Tristan that you want to tell me?”

“Like what?” What the hell is he talking about?

“I don’t know, but it seems like you two are awfully close for two people that just met; should I be worried that you are turning straight?” 

“Um… yeah… NO! Why would think that? I just like to be around her and I’m not quite ready to say bye to either of the girls. They are so different from everyone else that we know and I’ve had more fun around them than I do with anyone back home, besides you.”

“I have to admit that you’re right. It’s a hard connection to explain, but I feel it too.”

“It’s settled then, we’ll leave here and fly to Cali and then let the road trip begin. I’m going to call Tristan and tell her that we are set.”

I make the call to Tristan and she lets me know that Jade is up for the road trip too. We plan to leave in two days, fly into San Francisco and then start from there. Tristan didn’t want to plot our course, she says that she just wants to drive and see where we end up and I reluctantly agreed to go along with this. What in the hell was I thinking? I have turned into a married lesbian on a family vacation. Fuck me. What could be worse than this? The only thing that I can come up with is that being in some backroom getting my rocks off with some nameless trick. Did I just say that? What in the hell is wrong with me? I’m actually happy that I’m in paradise with the man I love and two great, yes I said great women. It should start snowing sometime soon, or I’m going to hell sooner than my mother or I thought. Oh well, at least I’m happy. This could be an interesting trip and I’m going to do my best to make it a road trip that none of us will soon forget.


End file.
